


Heaven Above

by writera



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angel!El, Because He Loves Her, Devil!Mike, F/M, Love, Rules, They love each other, because why not, snow in summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22090957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writera/pseuds/writera
Summary: Demon Mike is a little bit in love with Angel El and has been for centuries
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper & Mike Wheeler, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	Heaven Above

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, please don't hate it!

Mike spots El wince as he motions for the waiter to bring him a second helping of Angel food cake. 

He sighs, polishing off his champagne, and turning to her. “What’s wrong, El? Are you not hungry?” He looks down at her plate: still mostly full. 

“No, I’m- just-“ her cheeks go a little red, and he thinks, not for the first time: im so in love with you. “Two desserts, Mike? That’s gluttony and-“

“I am a demon,” he reminds her, and she gives him a fond thwack on the arm. 

“I know that,” she says, but her voice seems to say: i try to forget that you are. 

Mike swallows a little dryly at that, and wonders what to say. It’s been so long since they saw each other last, but she’s no less beautiful. Still his angel in every single way: her cream skin, her brown hair, the shimmering halo he can barely make out. Those clear brown eyes. 

She’s in a pretty white dress, fitting with this time period, but women’s fashion is a little harder to keep up with. It’s easier for him: sleek black suit, and he’s generally fine. 

“I’ve missed you,” he says, because she looks worried, and she shoots him a small smile. Her eyes are still guilty. 

“I miss you too, Mike, but if they-“ she looks up at the ceiling, “-if they found out I was hanging out with you, they’d-“

“Cause the second flood? Kickstart the apocalypse?” He rolls his eyes, “that’s a little old school, El. No one’s really enforcing the law anymore. Besides, we’re friends, aren’t we?”

She nods, reaching across the table to touch his hand. 

He yearns for more, but he’ll take what he can. “Meet me again next week,” he blurts, and El considers him carefully. 

“I will, if you promise not to cause any mayhem.”

She’s asking him to change his nature, and he can’t. “I’ll try,” he promises, and that’s enough. 

***

When El chooses the venue, they end up in a small cafe nestled on the outskirts of London two weeks later. All the tea is honey and lemon and ginger and Mike looks aground, body craving something hotter. 

“No coffee?” He frowns, scratching his neck, “with a little shot of whiskey?” Something to remind him of flames. Of home. 

El pours him some tea out of a fine china pot. “Just herbal teas. Apples have a lot of caffeine in them, if you’re looking for a pick-me-up.”

Apples. He gives her an unimpressed look. “If you’re bringing up what I think you are, that’s in poor taste, my angel.”

She blushes at the nickname, but shrugs. She's in some smoky white lace that dapples across her shoulders and he can't stop staring at it. “I can’t just let it go, can I? You doomed all of humanity.”

“I disagree,” Mike quips, taking a sip of the tea. “Humanity doomed themselves.”

His beauty scowls at him, and folds her napkin angrily. “I need to go.” She says, “I have miracles to perform.”

Mike watches her stand, astounded for a moment, before hastily getting to his feet and following her out. “Wait- what do you mean miracles? You’re not allowed to perform miracles!”

It’s a bright, warm day, and there’s not a cloud in the sky. 

El falters a little, and whistles for a taxi. 

Mike gasps with realization and she spins around-

“It’s not what you think!” She insists, but he’s already pieced it together.

“Oh my god, you’ve been performing miracles.” He’s a little impressed, actually, she’s not quite the goody-two-shoes she’s been acting like for the past few centuries. “I can’t believe it,” a grin spreads across his face, and he shakes his head. “El Hopper, that’s breaking the rules. I wonder what the man upstairs would say.”

“You’re a jerk,” El sighs, but she lets him get in the cab with her. 

It turns out, she’s been been performing tons of miracles everyday. Helping a guy get over smoking, ensuring a girl gets a good mark on her exam, helping someone else get a good nights sleep- and it’s all against the rules. 

Even Mike doesn’t break the rules. But then again, that’s more because he doesn’t particularly want to make people have bad days if he can help it. Sure, it’s in his nature, but if the young boy doesn’t have to break his leg tripping over a gap in the pavement, then Mike doesn’t really want him to. 

El's house is different to the one he remembers.

But that’s probably because the last time he saw her home it was in Italy, an apartment on the top floor near some famous artist. Long dead now.

Now, it’s in the English country, and it’s a sweet cottage with forestry all around it. 

It feels right being here with her, and for some reason, knowing that she’s been breaking the rules, he’s encouraged.

“El,” he says, looking down into her eyes, “should we just- go? Leave this planet, leave them.” He gestures to the ceiling and the ground. “Start afresh, just the two of us?” He takes her hands in his, and hopes she understands. 

Understands that he loves her. That he has for a long time. Probably since she slapped him in the face for urging Judas to betray-

“Mike,” she murmurs softly, her smile slightly disbelieving, and she reaches up a hand to cup his cheek. Her skin is cool, and his is hot to the touch. “You’re the kindest demon I’ve ever known.”

It’s an insult to his nature, really, but he’ll take it. “Still devilishly handsome, I hope?” he teases, and she hums around a laugh. 

But she doesn’t take him up on his offer. “I’m not going to runaway from earth. Or from my responsibilities. Or from helping people have better days. I know I break a few rules here and there, but…” she shrugs, “earth is my home now. Heaven hasn’t been for…some time.”

He can understand that. He doesn’t really want to go back to hell, if he can help it. Even though he does miss his friends. 

She reaches up onto her tiptoes, and kisses the corner of his mouth. He inhales so sharply that she giggles, and it sounds like the sweetest melody he’s ever heard. “But since I am breaking rules, I don’t think it matters too much, that I like you,” and she twines their fingers together. 

Mike fights his blush (immortal demons do not blush), and clears his throat with a nod. “Okay, fine. New plan: stay on earth with you. I like it.”

She kisses him again, and goes to make him some tea.

He might still have to do some bad stuff, here and there, but less, he hopes. Besides, if El the Angel can break rules, then he sure as hell can too. 

And to prove it, he performs a little miracle, just for her.

It starts to snow in the middle of summer and her delighted smile makes everything worth it.


End file.
